Electronic devices may be configured to allow communication, such as audio communication, with other electronic devices. Some electronic devices are configured to apply default settings when the communications are ongoing (e.g. volume of the speaker). These default settings affect the default behaviour of the electronic device.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.